A Legends Destiny
by White-Falcon-06
Summary: Tommy Oliver a legend to those that know him, must lead and reunite many rangers into their toughest battle yet! A long the way each one of them will have to rebuild friendships and relationships that have been buried for a long time.
1. Spirit World

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Hello all I normally do not write stories but this just popped into my head the other day and I just had to write it down! This is also my first story and the writing is not the greatest, but hopefully ill get better as the story goes own!**

* * *

"What am I doing here, this is definitely not Reefside?" Tommy Oliver, a scientist teacher to most, but a legend to the few found himself at Angel Grove Lake. "I'm pretty sure I was just in the Reefside High School parking lot about to become someones dinner to what looked like to be ooze creatures similar to what I fought back in the day."

"_That's because my ranger you are in the spirit world between life and death, and your mind has chosen Angel Grove Lake because it is where you are at your most peac_e." The voice of Zordon had said as Tommy just went in to shock as he heard the voice.

"Zordon how, Your dead, and what do you mean between life and death." Tommy wondered as he looked up in eagerness. "Angel Grove left me nothing but heartbreak, and I haven't seen any of the original crew in years everybody's moved on." If it weren't for Hayley, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent I would have considered my social life dead.

"_First of all Tommy the spirit world has become this to because of all the good times you have had here and all of the bad, because you need to make a decision and either join me in the spirit world of the dead or awaken better than before, and once again become the legendary leader you have become to be seen as_." Zordon said this with pride in his voice. "_Tommy, Dulcea sensed Ivan's return and you nearly falling to your knees, was able to teleport you to Phaedos before Oozes creatures killed you but you are in comma and it is your decision, yours and yours alone on what you want to do."_

"Zordon, have I done something wrong over the years I feel like all my friends abandoned me, and Kimberly she hurt me the most, how can I go back when I can enter the spirit world to be with you?" Tommy said as he looked up in tears. " If I was needed my friends would have sought me out years ago, I'm sure most of them are still in touch with mostly everyone. I feel like I have let everyone down over the years, mostly you. I mean I created a dinosaur freak for crying out loud."

"_Tommy you haven't let me down you have grown into a better person then I ever thought possible, and an even better ranger, your friends are going to need to sort things out amongst each other and someone is going to need to guide them, and that someone is you them now more than ever because without you and the combine efforts of my original twelve and you dino ranger, along with help from other rangers from the past this Earth will be doomed."_ Zordon said with concern in his voice as Tommy still looked unsure what to do. _"Yes Tommy, Kimberly's letter hurt your but at the time she felt she was doing the right thing and following her heart, but like you by that time her crane spirit was buried deep down inside longing to be free. Your falcon spirit has sense been buried as well."_ Tommy looked up towards the voice in utter shock.

"_If you choose to return you and the other ninjetti rangers will have to lead the others on trip to phaedos to gain the power of the ninjetti in order to defeat Ivan Ooze and whoever else he aligns himself with. So now is the time Tommy my chosen, as look on Angel Grove Lake and remember both the good times and bad times you have had there, will you joined me or will awaken towards your destiny?"_

As Tommy listen to those words, he thought of Kimberly and all the good time he had with and the possibility of having more if they reunite. He thought of the rest of his friend and the chance to rebuild friendships that have sense been lost, and he thought of Hayley and the Dinos and how he didn't want to leave his new family that he grown to love as if they were his own. " Zordon I want to more than anything join you in the spirit world, but my heart tells me that I have so much left undone that I need to do and bad guy to squash" Tommy said to Zordon with the up most conviction.

"_Then Tommy look deep within yourself, and search for the falcons call."_ Zordon said as Tommy closed his eyes and searched his mighty falcon. _"And awaken towards your destiny!"_ Zordon said one last time as Tommy shot his eyes open dressed in white robes with Dulcea staring at him.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading, now the first chapter was part of the main, main story. The next five or so chapters are part of the story but take place before Tommy wakes up with other rangers and what they are doing during Tommy disappearance or learning of it. Also I'm open to ideas for this story, so just leave an idea in your review if you have one!  
**


	2. Enter the Dinos part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Here is chapter two introducing the Dino Thunder group, and showing the beginning of how much faith Tommy actually has for them.**

* * *

Hayley Ziktor ran into the former Dino Thunder lair with panic to her step. Fifteen minutes ago she was working at Cyber Café with a bunch of teenagers doing who knows what to her store and then all of a sudden the silent panic alarm she and Tommy installed at the Café went off informing her of an attack and needing to go to Tommy's house immediately to answer the situation, however, when she got there she expected to see Tommy in his usual manly ranger mentor chair, which the Dino Rangers so frequently named it, instead "Tommy are you here, where are you? This is not funny Tommy there's a monster attack happening downtown; don't tell me you forgot to put a panic alarm in the upper part of your house because we both know how good your memory is?"

"Hayley activate the emergency ranger protocol, I repeat activate emergency ranger protocol" Hayley heard but did not know where from, starting to get angry at Tommy for being so secretive.

"Really Tommy get off your lazy butt and get down here and do it yourself." And then she noticed the computers, and then realized. "Really Tommy, seriously your programed your voice into the computer system, great just great." She said, as she was trying to figure out what Tommy met by emergency ranger protocol. "Hey computer Tommy I don't suppose you can tell me what ranger protocol is and how to activate it." She asked looking very nervously.

As soon as she finished a holographic version of Tommy appeared behind her. "What the heck, how in the world did you get this technology, Tommy? Can you even answer my question?"

The holographic Tommy stared blankly back at her and said, "I can answer any question that has been uploaded into my system, and to the answer to your question I am created from new Aquitarian technology sent to Tommy from one Billy Cranston. Now are there any other questions you require my assistants for?"

Hayley only looked back in shock wonder what the heck is Aquitarian technology, even though she knew Tommy was and what teams he was on she knew very little about what he did during his time as a ranger. She decided to wait for that question, however and got to reason for being here in the first place. "Yes what is the emergency ranger protocol, and how do I activate it?" She asked looking very contrived.

"The emergency ranger protocol is code for the gathering of past rangers during the time of extreme danger if Tommy is not here to take care of the situation himself." Whoever, is here that would be you Hayley Ziktor needs to first contact the Dino Thunder rangers and then begin the search for one Billy Cranston, and Jason Scott to essential parts of the emergency ranger protocol." The holographic Tommy stated with authority in his voice almost as power as the original Tommy himself.

"And how do I exactly do all that?" Hayley asked with both a confused and concerned look towards the holographic Tommy.

"Simple just press that big glowing green button towards your left it will do the rest, and then I will give further instruction shortly." Holographic Tommy stated as he awaited for the next phase to begin.

"Great, just great, Hayley take orders from a computer Tommy. Boy I hope you knew what you were doing Tommy, okay here it goes." Hayley said as she went towards the glowing green button.

* * *

At the Reefside soccer field, one Conner McKnight the red ranger and former leader of the Dino Thunder rangers was just finishing up his first week of practice on the Reefside soccer team for his senior year. Really excited to just focus on being a senior, playing soccer, and hanging out with his totally different group of best friends who would never have noticed each other if they hadn't become power rangers, instead of having to worry about fighting Mesogog and his monsters, or an evil principle on a daily bases.

Meanwhile Ethan James was seating on the bleachers testing out a new video game recently gotten, while Conner was practicing. He too was looking forward to a year without monster attacks on a daily bases, and enjoying video games, other technology, and hanging with his best friends for what was going to be a senior year. With not having to worry about monster attacks he could focus on his after school activities, preparing for college, and maybe even have time to finally have a girlfriend.

Next to Ethan in the grass were Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez Mercer, the newly formed couple. Kira was messing with her guitar trying to write a new song, while Trent was drawing Kira in another one of his excellent drawings. Both of them were excited for the new year not only were they now a couple but they were seniors in high school and had two really great best friends to spend their time with without the worry of any monster attacks. To make things better they found out that when school officially starts they all have the same four classes with Dr. O and two study halls with him, and all four of them were really excited to be spending so much time during school together, and with their new founded father figure and mentor.

"Hey guys you ready to hit Hayley's." Conner asked coming up to them. "I don't know about you guys but I'm actually excited about school this year." He said coming up to them.

"Sure let's go." Ethan said. Following with, "and Conner McKnight excited for school I thought I would never see the day." He jokingly said, as Kira and Trent snickered.

"Haha, very funny Ethan, how about you two, are ready to hit Hayley's?" Conner annoyingly asked Kira and Trent after Ethan's remark.

"Sure, Hayley gave me the day off so I can actually have a smoothie and hang out with you guys." Trent said, as Kira hugged him.

"Don't you mean so you can smooch with guitar girl over here." Conner said, as Ethan snickered at Conner's remark.

"Conner you are such a jock, and Trent I'm glad you finally have a day off for once. Maybe Dr. O will stop by and we can all have some group bonding time, and not worry about the world ending for once." Just as Kira said that they walked around the corner away from public eyes and vanished in their respected ranger colors.

* * *

Poof, "Owww, hey watch it, no you watch it, get off of me, oww guys this hurts." They all respectfully said together, as from what Ethan thinks they all were just teleported somewhere and did not land on their feet but on each. "Man a little warning would be nice; I could have profected my landing." Ethan jokingly said. As they all started pushing each other off one another, to stand back up on their feet

"Umm guys what just happened, and that was totally freaky, was it a portal?" Kira confusingly asked as she and the rest of them were still trying to get back on their feet.

"I don't know Kira, and I don't think we went threw a portal, I think we actually were teleported, which like you said is totally freaky I din't think such a thing was possible." Ethan James said with admiration, as Conner looked annoyingly at him.

"Its not possible at least with earth technology, and I believe I can answer all your questions if you give me a minute to register another unknown upgrade Tommy forgot to mention to me." The teens turned around to that voice to see Hayley and what looked like to be Dr. O, but a holographic version of himself.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I apologies for the errors I found in chapter one when I went through and read it again, I hope I did better in this chapter, if there are any errors its because of my sticky keyboard and the fact that spell check didn't catch the mistake. Anyway stay tuned for chapter 3! Billy and Jason may or may not appear!**


	3. Enter the Dinos part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Sorry for the long delay for updating, any way here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

"Whoa, Hayley whats going on, and how did we end up here?" Conner quickly asked Hayley. "Yah and what is with the new lair, I mean I like it but do we really need it, the bad guy is gone?" Ethan asked admiring the new scenery of technology around him before going over to the main computer.

Trent and Kira meanwhile were both widely looking at the holographic version of their teacher standing next to Hayley. "Umm Hayley where is Dr. O, and why is there a holographic version of him standing next to you."

Ethan now just realizing that there was a holographic Tommy in front of him asked. "Wait Dr. O didn't get stuck inside of a computer did he, because I've been through that and it wasn't a great experience." Ethan asked confused of seeing the holographic version of his teacher.

Hayley was currently taking in all the teenagers shock impressions, and all of their questions struggling on how to answer them, and the kids didn't help by asking question after question. " First of all I don't know where Tommy is and second apparently I teleported you all here by pressing a button, but honestly I thought it would send a message out to his former teammates to bring them back to the game. And an answer to your question Ethan Tommy and I have been upgrading the lair in case there was ever a threat Tommy needed to handle, but just like Tommy he forgot to mention everything to me." Hayley said filling the team in. "Well I pressed the button now what?" Hayley directed her attention to the holographic Tommy.

The holographic Tommy began to explain the information the real Tommy left in his care in case of an emergency. "Before Tommy vanished I was created to hold all information on the rangers, involving current ranger issues, rangers past, and the current locations of former rangers in case Conner and his team were in need of their help, and the time has come to call upon past rangers for help."

Conner looked like a baby towards the holographic Tommy after he revealed the need for other rangers. "This means I get to meet some of the original rangers even the first reds, awesome!

Kira also was excited but for a totally different reason. "Yah, even though were back in the ranger game so soon, at least this time I won't be the only girl," she said excitedly.

Trent in the meantime decided to ask the hologram another question. "So what is the plan then Dr. O." Trent asked as the rest of the team even Hayley looked up curiously.

The holographic Tommy turned his attention to him, "well my young ranger isn't it obvious the four of you will be going on a ranger hunt in two teams you and Kira and Ethan and Conner." The rangers looked at him confused wanting him to continue. "Conner you and Ethan will have the most dangers missions yet, and I hope the technology is powerful enough to get you there. You two are charged with going to Billy Cranston on the planet of Aquitar."

Ethan looked up at what he just said, "wait were going to another planet that is so cool, I've never even been out of California!" Ethan said excitedly.

"Yum that is cool, but how exactly are we going to get there? We don't exactly have a ship for that kind of thing." Conner said in his leader tone towards the computer version of his science teacher.

"That my red ranger is simple, Hayley is going teleport you two just like she did a moment ago." Computer Tommy said in a simple tone.

Hayley though was a little concerned, "is that exactly safe, I mean it has only been tested once." Hayley asked concern for the two young students.

"Hayley this is Aquitarian technology it is some of the most advanced technology in the galaxy they will be fine, Tommy himself was once teleported to another planet back during his ranger days and it was even more dangerous for him then it is for these two." Computer Tommy said as Hayley started to relax for a little bit, as Tommy turned his attention to Trent a Kira. "As for you two you will be going to Angel Grove to retrieve the original red ranger Jason Lee Scott, to help further with the ranger search. Those are the only two ranger locations I have in this system; the others will be located once Billy and Jason get here by locating their ranger signals across the country. Hayley whenever their ready teleport the two groups to their respected locations, I will be shooting down until you have need of me again," Tommy said as he vanished from their seeing eyes.

Hayley took that as the time to prepare the team for their journeys, "Are you guys ready, I know your all worried about Tommy but the sooner we get more rangers here the better chance we have at locating him." Hayley said trying to keep the team confident for their missions.

"Hayley's right guys, we need all the help we can get if we're going to stop this new threat, and get Dr. O back." Conner said to the group of rangers to insure their confidence. "We have are mission so let us not fail." Conner said not only giving them confidence behind his words but for himself to. Ethan looked up at Conner. "Well said bro, now Hayley lets go I've always wanted to go to another planet."

"Hey wait a minute how come, they get to go another planet, and Kira and I are stuck going to Angel Grove. Man Conner gets to have all the fun." Said Trent looking a little disappointed about not going with them to the planet.

Kira meanwhile looked at Trent with a little anger coming from her words. "What about me Trent, you've got me and they don't. We can have some well-deserved us time while were looking for Mr. Scott." Trent looked at Kira with a much more improved mood, "Your right Kira sorry for over reacting."

Now that everything was settled the hologram Tommy was instructing Hayley more on how to use the teleportation grid. "Trent, Kira it appears that sense Conner and Ethan will be going off world we need to save the energy for the teleportation grid for their way there so they have enough energy to reach their destination and on the way back they will have another person with them, so I'm afraid the two of you will have to drive to Reefside." Hayley informed the couple, but was surprised to see they looked more enjoyed than disappointed to the news.

"Alright we can get our us time started right now!" Trent said with smile as Kira looked up at him with excitement on her face.

"Remember you two the main reason you're going to Angel Grove is to find Jason and bring him back here as soon as possible, that doesn't mean you cannot enjoy yourself but the mission must come first. Now go it is about a two hour drive to Angel Grove from here, and the sooner we have Jason with us the better." Trent and Kira both looked up to Hayley and said right before rushing up the stairs to Trent's car, Hayley then pointed at the other two remaining in the room. "As for you two, go stand in the middle of the room please." Conner and Ethan immediately did as they were told.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. "Man this is so cool I wonder what this planet will be like, I wonder how different it is from Earth." Ethan said with such excitement. "Ethan man you need to chill or going to embarrass us in front of Mr. Cranston and an entire alien species." Conner jokingly said as Ethan looked a little embarrassed.

Hayley again reminded them, "Now remember you two the main reason for this trip is to retrieve the former blue ranger and bring him back here as soon as possible, we could really use his brain right about now." Conner looked up jokingly, "Man Hayley I never thought you would admit someone was smarter than you." Conner said and Ethan snickered at the comment. "Well guys when your right your right and your right, Billy has been through a lot more than I have and his experience a long with Jason's will be very helpful around here."

Before pressing the button to send the two of them off, she reminded them the need to stay positive. "Now guys I know you're going through a lot with Tommy missing, but stay strong and hope. While you're gone I will continue to scan for past rangers and Tommy and hopefully get some much need out, now see you later." Hayley pressed the button and the two of them were seen vanishing away in a red and blue light. "Good luck guys, and Tommy I sure as hell hope you knew what you were doing with all this, and please stay strong yourself where ever you are," Said Hayley before going back to the computer, finally with some peace and quiet.

**I know I said Billy and Jason would be in this chapter, but they didn't fit in it and I wanted to update for you guys, but Billy will be the main focus in the next chapter which could take awhile because I still have figure out what I'm going to do about Aquitar, Ill try to update by next week. Until then stay tuned for chapter 4 Welcome to Aquitar!**


End file.
